A sweet welcome
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ Inspired by a song that is my all time fav now U make me wanna-Blue. Mickie comes back to the WWE and is reunited with her former lover. What happens between the two?


**A/N: This is the newest story I have. **

* * *

I walked through the arena. I stopped outside of Vince's office and held my hand up about to knock on the door when I heard voices on the other side. It was a female and Vince's. I was trying to figure out who the female was. I just stood there raking my brain. I've heard that voice before, yet I couldn't figure out who it was.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come back to us. You will be a great addition to the divas." Vince said.

"I'm happy that I'm back."

"Well, you have a two year contract and travel buddy."

"Who am I rooming with?"

"Well, all the divas have a travel buddy. So that means that the only person left is John."

"As in Cena?" The female asked.

"Yes, once you leave here I will call him and let him know."

"Alright."

I heard her giggle then it hit me. The female inside Vince's office was my ex-girlfriend. It was Mickie.

Mickie walked out of the office and bumped into me. I so wanted to know how she was doing and what she was doing here. I wondered if she ever thought about me like I thought about her. I always had dreams of her and our pass relationship. Sometimes they haunted me, thinking about where we would have been if we stayed together.

"John, It's so good to see you." Mickie said with a smile.

"You too, Mickie. It has been forever."

"Yes it has,"

There was an awkward moment. I wanted to hug her but I didn't want to scare her off. I looked at her and my brain started to wander. Everything would have been perfect if she was mine.

I wanted to know if she thought about me the same as I thought about her. She was the perfect match for me, yet was I her perfect match. We both stood there staring at each other in silence. We would have stood there longer if Vince hadn't have come out of his office.

"Ah, John, just the person I wanted to talk to. Mickie here is your new travel buddy. You two know what to do." Vince said with a smile before he turned back around and went into his office again, shutting the door.

"Well, I guess I will show you where they put the Diva locker room."

"Ok," Mickie said with her hand in her hair.

Damn, she looked so good. Why couldn't I keep my mind off of her? Why didn't have the ability to read someone's mind? I tried talking to her many times; however, every time I opened my mouth the words wouldn't come out. They were caught in my throat and I couldn't talk. She did this to me all the time. Even all those years before when we started dating. I was always speechless.

I got to the door that had DIVA written on it. I stopped in front of it and smiled at the beautiful woman standing beside me. My heart jumped when I saw that she was smiling and twirling her hair around her finger. She was looking around and trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Well, thank you John."

"No problem. I'll show a pretty little lady like you around anytime."

I watched her blush, "John," she whispered.

"It's the truth hun,"

Since the day that we broke up, she has been on my mind. And since that dream I do nothing but think about her. Every day, all day. She's always on my mind.

"Goodbye John," she said with a small smile.

"Goodbye Mickie. I'll see you later." I nodded to her as I watched her disappear.

I would love if she would take me back as a boyfriend. I guess I would have to be here as a friend for her. That's just so hard when all these feelings are there and I don't understand what she's feelings. Friends would kill me but hopefully it want be too long that she could make me happy again.

I felt my phone vibrate and smiled a little more. It was from Mickie. Maybe she couldn't live without me.

_See you after the show _MJames__

I walked back to my locker room thinking that this was a sign in the right direction. I hoped this meant what I thought it did. As more as I thought about it, the more I was confused. Maybe she was just excited that she was back. I don't know. My smile faded and I groaned in frustration. Relationships, whether Friendships or not was so confusing.

My phone went off again and I smiled again.

_Where do you want to meet at? _Mjames__

I quickly texted back. _Catering –Cenation-_

I cant wait to see her. I missed her so much. The show went on without a hitch. I waited in catering for Mickie to show up. She walked in not long after I did.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, You?"

"Yeah,"

I walked with her out to the car. I opened the door for her to get in. I got in the car and made it to the hotel within 10 mins. We checked in and went upstairs to our room. We walked in the room and sat down on the couch.

"Do you still drink?"

"Same as always, Dom Perignon."

"Ok, be right back."

I got up and went to the mini bar and found her favorite drink and poured her and myself a drink. This was going to be a great night. I walked over to the lights and turned them off before I walked back over to her and handed it to her.

"Thanks John," she said when she started sipping it. "What do you want to happen?"

"Whatever happens Mick, happens." I said.

I sat my drink down in front of me. I leaned over to her and kissed her. Surprising me, she kissed me back. This was a great sign. She still had feeling for me.

We kissed for a good 20 minutes before I leaned her back against the couch. She pulled my shirt off as I pulled her off. She started unbuttoning my pants as I was kissing her neck. She let out a moan and her body started shivering. My hands rubbed up and down her thigh. She moaned again in pleasure.

"John," she moaned out.

I just smiled as I continued what I was doing. She wanted this just as much as I did.

After 10 minutes of teasing her on the couch, I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She was all mine and this was going to be one remember able night.


End file.
